This invention relates to the field of optical components and, in particular, to tools used in the manufacture of optical components.
Optical fibers are currently used in many applications such as broadband data communications. Data is transmitted by pulsing light waves through the optical fibers. Optical fibers typically consist of a core surrounded by a cladding, and one or more jackets that form a protective coating, as illustrated in FIG. 1A. The protective jackets are typically made of a plastic material, for example, UV curable acrylate. The protective coating may be removed when the fiber is connected to or incorporated into an optical component such as a fiber coupler. When manufacturing a fiber coupler, the protective coatings of two or more fibers are removed to expose a given length of their claddings. The exposed fiber claddings are then joined together to form the optical coupler.
As such, precise removal of the protective coatings is necessary to ensure that: the proper length of protective coating is removed; the protective coating along the desired length is completely removed; and that cladding material is not removed when the protective coating is stripped.
FIG. 1B illustrates one prior art method of removing the protective coating from an optical coupler. An operator grasps the optical fiber between their fingers of one hand, grasps the handles of a fiber stripper with the other hand, secures the fiber in the jaws of a hand stripper, squeezes the handles and then pulls the hand stripper along the desired length of coating removal. One problem with such a method is that the protective coating tends to be slick and, thus, slide through an operator""s fingers when the hand strippers are pulled along the fiber. This may result in various problems, for examples: imprecise coating removal due to inaccurate strip lengths; insufficient penetration into the protective coating by the stripper blades; excessive penetration into the fiber resulting in undesired removal of the fiber cladding; and/or repeated attempts at coating removal.
Another prior art method for removing protective coatings involves the use of etching techniques. One problem with etching methods is that extensive chemical etching of the protective coating may weaken the fiber and introduce stress defects that affect signal propagation through the fiber. Another problem with chemical etching is that is takes a longer time to remove the protective coating than with mechanical techniques. Yet other problems with chemical etching are the increased manufacturing costs due to the cost of the chemical itself and the expense of handling a chemicals in a safe manner.
The present invention pertains to an optical fiber stripping tool and method of using same. The optical fiber stripping tool may include a body and a cleat coupled to the body to receive a fiber having a coating. The optical fiber stripping tool may also include a guide coupled to the body to receive a tool to remove the coating and a stop coupled to the body to control a length of coating removed from the fiber.
In one embodiment, the method may include securing a protective coating of a fiber against a surface having a high coefficient of friction and positioning a section of the protective coating along a rest having a guide. The guide having a length determined by a stop. The method may also include applying a blade to the protective coating of the fiber and moving the blade along the length to remove the protective coating.
In one embodiment, a fiber having an exposed section of cladding may be formed by securing the fiber against a cleat having a high coefficient of friction and removing a length of a fiber coating using a coating removal tool moved along a guide having a stop to determine the length.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description that follows.